


Fallout

by HisMissHarley13



Series: Eight Years [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13
Summary: The morning after the night before





	Fallout

I had woken early, nestled in Tig’s arms.  One of his hands was cradling my head, the other I was half using as a pillow, half draped down my back.  I jumped in panic before the events flooded back.  My face burned with shame as I realised what I’d done was no better than Jax.  My stirring had disturbed Tig, his arms drawing me close to him as he nuzzled into me, breathing in deeply as he did so.  His lips found mine and I couldn’t help but reciprocate.  To hell with Jackson Teller.  Tig’s morning wood pressed into my hip as his mouth explored my jaw and neck.  I hummed as he licked a wet stripe up my neck, re-igniting the fire in my belly and pushing all thoughts but one from my mind.

 

I’d gotten showered and accepted one of Tig’s t-shirts gratefully, knotting the long hem at my waist and slipping my skirt and panties back on.  I had spare clothes in Jax’s room but was I hell going in there.  Tig had crashed out on the bed again after our morning tryst and I needed coffee.

 

Jax shuffled into the kitchen a short while after me, rubbing sleep from his eyes, “Hey princess”

“Hmm?” I grunted, non-committal.

“Who’s shirt are you wearing,” he demanded, suddenly more awake.

“What’s it to you?” I refused to turn around and look at him.  He made me sick.

“What’s it to me?  You’re my Old Lady, and here you are in someone else’s clothes?”

I let out a hollow laugh, Old Lady indeed.  Sure didn’t mean that much to him when he was screwing that skank.  He grabbed my arm and spun me to face him, the coffee cup in my hand flying to the floor,

“Well, shit,”

“You haven’t answered my question,”

“So what, Jax?  I’m not going to either.  You know, I don’t think I ever hated anyone before I met you,“

“Where the fuck were you all damn night?”

“Why do you even care?”

“Goddamnit Kat! Tell me!” He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

“Goddamnit Jax! Go to Hell!” I mocked his voice.  Childish maybe, but he gave up and stalked back to his room.

 

I flew back to Tig’s room on tiptoe, swift and silent so as to not be noticed.  Tig was sat up, hair sticking out at all angles and the sheets pooled at his waist “Morning doll,” he mumbled sleepily, running a hand through his wild curls

“Hey Tiggy,” I rasped, the crying had left my throat pretty damn raw.  I wriggled out of his arms and scrambled for my clothes.  Tig looked up, curious to see what I was doing,

“You ok cupcake? Kat…Kat!” the forceful tone made me bot upright, dashing the wet tracks from my cheeks.  Tig sat up fully and tugged me back onto the bed.  I wilted into his waiting arms, folding my own consciously over my body.  I felt the heat radiating from his chest as he placed his arms over mine, “C’mon sweetheart, talk to me,”

“I-uh…shit, Tig, what the hell did we do last night?  What was I playing at-I’m sorry,” I dropped my head into my hands, despairing at my crappy judgement.

“Hey, you were upset, pissed off, hurting.  The last thing you need to do is apologise baby.  If you wanna forget about it, it’s your call.  I ain’t gonna think any less of you for it,”

“I’m not just some sweetbutt, moving on from one reaper to another like it’s nothing,” I glanced up at him, terrified of what was going to happen now.  Tig’s lip curled,

“Baby, you’re the furthest thing from a crow-eater!” he assured me, a hint of amusement on his face as he tipped my head towards him with a gentle hand, “I’ve never hit twice on the run with a crow,” sincerity evident in his gaze.

A small giggle bubbled up in my chest at his confession.  The slight smile on his lips widened into a toothy grin,

“That’s a great sound,” he twisted a damp strand of my hair between his finger and thumb, tucking it behind my ear, “granted, not as good as hearing your moans last night and this morning,” I gasped and smacked my hand against his chest.  Tig just wiggled an eyebrow at me as I laughed again.

 

Jax cornered me in the office later that afternoon,

“Hows about you gimme some answers Kat?”

“Hows about I keep who I’m screwing to myself just like you did?”

“You’re being ridiculous“

”Yeah, well, Tig didn’t seem to think so…” Silence fell, my eyes widened as I realised what I’d just done.  Jax straightened up and ran his tongue over his teeth, nodding slightly to himself as he started to turn for the door.

“Jax I-” my outstretched hand fell as his pale blue eyes burned a hole straight through me.  He spun on his heel and slammed the door behind him with enough force that the window rattled in it’s frame.  I dashed over to the window overlooking the garage where Tig was working on his Dyna, my stomach twisting horribly.  I couldn’t hear Jax’s low words at first, their discussion increased in volume by the time I had pulled the door open.

 

“Seriously brother?  My own Old Lady! I can’t believe you betrayed me like that,”

“I betrayed YOU?  I’m not the one who was too busy riding some 2 dollar hooker before coming to see his own fuckin’ girl, Jackson!  C’mon! What was I supposed to do huh? Leave her cryin’ in the damn gutter?”

“You were supposed to stay the fuck outta my business!” Jax roared and swung a fist towards Tig’s head.  I cried out, hoping Tig would dodge but he didn’t.  He stood there and let Jax hit him, holding a hand up before he could take another swing,

“That one you get for free, Jax.  You’re my VP, my brother and I love you, but what you did last night?  That was wrong and you know it,”

“Did you fuck her?” he spat,

“Excuse me?” Tig’s eyebrows shot up,

“I asked you if you screwed my Old Lady,”

Tig’s mouth curled into a sneer, he stepped towards Jax until they were nose to nose and cocked his head to the side,

“Why, scared she’d like me better?” Jax twitched almost imperceptibly and I took my cue.  I threw myself at them both, shoving with all my might to separate them.  I think it was more suprise than anything else that moved them back.  Insering myself between them both, I held my arms out to distance the pair,

“Stop it, just fucking stop it now,” I shrieked, their eyes locked like dogs in a ring.  Jax made to swipe me aside, Tig practically growled and tried to pull me behind him.  I screeched in frustration, grabbing fistfuls of Tig’s work shirt and Jax’s cut.

“I swear to God I am not a fucking toy for you both to fight over!” My eyes were wild as I whipped my gaze from one man to another.  I felt Jax wrench from my grip as he was pulled away by Opie.  My knees turned to jelly as the adrenaline coursing through me subsided.  Tig dropped next to me and embraced my trembling form,

“Kat, I’m sorry baby, I got you,” he kissed the top of my head softly,

“Tiggy, what the fuck is goin’ on eh?” Chibs crouched down next to our bundle on the floor.  Tig rose to his feet and dragged me up to mine.  I nodded that I was in control again and ducked my head, walking back to the office.  Last thing I wanted was a reminder of my own infidelity, never mind Jax’s.

 

“So Kat stayed with me last night after walking in on Jax and Ima,”

“Ah shite, ye’ve gotta be kiddin’ me,”

“Yeah, I wish, brother,”

 

The door clicked shut behind me and I rested my head back against it.  I needed a damn drink.  I exited the office through the other door and headed over to the club house.  Bobby was at the bar going over some paperwork.  He looked up at me with a smile,

“Bobby, if anyone asks, you aint seen me or this bottle of ‘quila.” I told him, dragging the bottle from the shelf and walking over to the corridor.  Iuncorked the bottle with my teeth and spat it on the floor.  I stared and pointed at JT’s bike accusingly,

“Have a fucking word with your son, JT.  He’s a damn asshole,”

I climbed the ladder to the roof and tucked myself away in a corner to drown my sorrows.  About halfway down the bottle the world was getting fuzzy round the edges.  A couple more slugs and my eyes closed.

***

I was shaken roughly, roused rudely from my slumber.  As I opened one eye (two was way too painful), a sharp sting burned my cheek.  I gasped, noting somewhere in the back of my still fuzzy mind that the sky was dark

“Kat! Kat! Thank fuck, I’ve been searching all over for you,” relief flooded Jax’s voice.  Jax…I didn’t like Jax…why didn’t I li-ohhhhh, of course!

“You, you bastard!  You dont like me,” I slurred, “No, no tha’s not right, I, me, I don’t like you.  You’re a shit, a cheating piece of shit,”

“Kat, are you…fuck’s sake, how much did you drink?”

“Not enough,” I swayed dangerously and he grabbed hold of my arms, “Ic’n still ‘member what happened,” I swallowed thickly, “but s’ok, cus, cus I-ah shit, Jax, I slept with Tig,” I wailed, “I’m so sorry Jax, I never wanted-I cheated on you,” I sobbed into his chest,

“Shhh, shhh, it’s ok, I know, it’s alright,” he mumbled, his voice low and soothing, “Baby I’m never letting you go again.  I’m so sorry for what I’ve done,”

“Jax, I don’t feel so great,”

“Can you climb down you think?”

I shook my head, my mouth watering profusely in the unmistakeable warning of impending vomit.  Jax pulled my hair up out of the way and leaned me over the wall of the roof as I hurled.  Once my belly was empty, I gingerly straightened up.  Truth be told, I felt a little better for it.  I hugged myself against the chill I felt, looking up at Jax sheepishly.  He smiled kindly at me and motioned back with his head,

“C’mon babe, let’s get you cleaned up, hey?”

 

I nodded and allowed him to steer me back down into the club and straight to his room.  I noticed the bed had been changed.  Jax herded me into the shower and stood me in the enclosure, clothes and all.  He started the water and handed me a toothbrush loaded with toothpaste and a meaningful look.  I accepted and started to clean my teeth.  Jax busied himself with undressing me, pulling my boots off and tossing them across the bathroom and peeling my skirt down my legs.  I steadied myself as I stepped out of it with a hand on his broad shoulder,

“Your clothes are getting wet,” I observed, having rinsed my mouth and thrown the toothbrush haphazardly at the sink.  By some fluke it had landed in the intended target.

“So are yours,” he pointed out.  Smart ass.  He pulled the hem of the shirt up and I lifted my arms to help.  Jax stood me directly under the stream of water and grabbed the shampoo, massaging my scalp as he washed my hair.  At some point he had dispensed with his clothes.  I was too busy enjoying the warm water on my skin to notice, until he turned me gently around to face him.  He breathed a deep sigh as he ran his hands up and down my arms.  I looked up into his eyes and saw the remorse eating at him.  We both had blame to carry.  I uttered his name, barely a whisper.  It was enough to invite him back to me.  He brushed my hair from my face with both hands, cupping my cheeks and tilting my face to him.  His eyes darted from my mouth to my eyes, seeking my permission to continue,

 

“Oh Jax,” I moaned softly.  It was all he needed.  His mouth crashed onto mine, needing, hungry.  I couldn’t get enough of him.  My hands clawed at his back, his arms, his neck, dragging him closer.  I was buzzed from the tequila but I knew what I wanted.  I wanted Jax. We had a lot to fix, but eight years was going to take more than one stupid mistake from each of us to destroy, Jax and I were determined to prove that to each other.


End file.
